1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a shell securely retained thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical connectors are used in a variety of applications. One type of connector is commonly known as a board-to-board connector for interconnecting two circuit boards. A board-to-board connector typically includes interengageable male and female connectors. U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,976 discloses such a plug connector comprising an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts received in the insulative housing, and a pair of grounding plates positioned on two sides of the housing of the plug connector wherein a plurality of grounding pins of each grounding plates are selectively connected to some of the contacts of the plug connector, and a corresponding number of engagement arms are positioned opposite to such grounding pins, respectively. In such a way, the housing of the plug connector includes a number of pairs of protrusions positioned on an exterior surface of each side wall for mating with corresponding retention arms of the grounding plates. The structure of the housing will occupy too much space on a printed circuit board (PCB). Furthermore, assembling of the engagement arms of the grounding plates is inconvenient.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.